life of a hitman
by mr grimjaw
Summary: what happens when a hit man falls in love with his newest target? will he kill her and get paid or protect her and become a target himself? you have to read to faind out in this au
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I don't own Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 1 the hit man Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto was at a coffee shop waiting for one of his two targets to enter. _"He should be here soon."_

A man with long black hair and pale white skin green eyes then came into the shop and ordered a coffee black a strong one he got his coffee and he set it down on his table and went to the bathroom.

The coffee shop was going slow at the moment so it was only Naruto and his target and the coffee shop employee's. Naruto went over to the man's coffee and put something in it and stored it in and returned to his seat it was a good thing that all of the employee's were busy making sure that the place was clean and tidy.

The black haired man came back and took a swill of his coffee and he starred to panic his moth began to foam and he was running around Intel he feel to the floor dead.

Naruto then looked at his file but he had a newspaper covered over it after all it wouldn't be good if people could see it.

{File}

Name: Orochimaru.

Sex: male

Occupation: ex LIA also known as the Leaf intelligence agency gone rouge and joined Sound terrorist group.

Age: 45.

Likes: Coffee and Sweets.

Dislikes: sour stuff.

Habits: none.

"End of file"

Naruto then got up and left the coffee shop and went to seek his second target while the people in the shop just panicked over what had just happened. Naruto did put up a good show that made him look both shocked and horrified at what just happened, after all he could let anyone know that is was him.

Naruto knew where his next target was but he was out of the apartment so Naruto picked the lock and entered the room he looked around and saw a mini nuke lab.

So Naruto got rid of the chemicals and replaced them with watered color dye.

Then Naruto turned on the stove and messed with some wires and left the small apartment and locked the door back

It was then that Naruto looked into his telescope and saw a young man with gray hair up in a ponytail enter the building and then into his room. Naruto could already tell that the man had glasses on his face, with white skin and had a black Cole eyes with a lab Jacket on. Naruto just continued to watch as the man went over to the stove to cook something to eat, he then took out cigarette and lit it he then caught on fire and he caught the wires on fire and the small second floor apartment blew up Naruto then knew his target was no more.

{File}

Name: Kabuto Yakushi

Occupation: Nuclear bomb maker, but work for the Sound terrorist cell and he is also a spy.

Age: 21

Likes: Women.

Dislike: whiners

Habits: smoking.

{End of file}

Naruto cell phone soon started to ring and Naruto just looked at it before he answered, on the other side Naruto heard a voice on the other end which questioned him. "Naruto are your targets terminated yet?" the Voice asked Naruto responded. "Yeah both are dead sir." Naruto then packed up and head back to the hideout.

"Got it I'll be back soon." Naruto said has he was packing up and returning to the hide out

Naruto hide out was in-between the modern day leaf and sand, Naruto entered in a big house and seat in a chair.

Then came in a guy with silver hair and had a patch over his left eye he was in his early 30s he gave Naruto the payment from his previous targets.

"Hey Kakashi you want to go out and eat?" Naruto asked with a slight smile on his face. "No thanks." Kakashi replied as he went back to reading his book.

Naruto then got in his car and left to go to the leaf he drove to a diner called Ichiraku's he then pulled in. and went in and took a booth then his waitress came up to him with a smile on her face.

"Good day sir my name is Sakura Haruno and I will be your waitress today." She said as Naruto just looked at her with a smile, she had sort pink bubble gum hair and jade green eyes she was a very beautiful to him.

Naruto then ordered a fish and fries and a Dr Pepper. "Thanks sir it should be over soon." Sakura said with a bright and beautiful smile on her face as she left to get Naruto's order in.

"Wow she's hot and so beautiful too." Naruto thought with a smile soon Sakura brought him his lunch then she left so he could eat while Naruto just continued to look at her.

Naruto began to eat his meal and he noticed Sakura in the back having her break Naruto singled her over to him she came and Naruto. "Yes sir is there anything I can do for you?" Sakura asked as Naruto just smiled at her.

Naruto questioned about Sakura's hair. "I hope that you don't mind if I ask this, but is it that you real hair color?" Sakura then gave Naruto a warm hardy smile.

"Yes you don't think it look odd do you I mean I'm the only person who has Pink hair." She said with a blush while looking at her hair.

Sakura then asked what Naruto name was? "What is your Name?" Naruto just smiled at her as he told her a fake name, a part of him didn't like it but he knew that it had to be done.

"My name is James Law." Naruto or James said to her with a smile.

Sakura then looked at her watch and Said "my break is over so, goodbye Mr. James" then Sakura gets up and returns to work. Then Naruto gets done eating he gave a tip to Sakura which was a $100 bill after that he went over to the cash register to pay his bill for the meal.

At the cash register was a girl with golden blonde hair and beautiful sky blue eyes. "Hello sir ready to pay you bill." She replied with a smile Naruto then gave her his money and she gave him his change back and on her name tag it said Ino on it.

Then Naruto went back to his hide out Kakashi was eating fried chicken and watching TV Kakashi told Naruto he had a new target for him Naruto took the file and opened it.

{"File}

Name: Gato

Age: 48

Profession: CEO of Gato corps deals with smuggling drugs and humans.

Like: money

Dislikes: losing money

Habits: smokes Segar and drinks beer.

{End of file}

Naruto then got his stuff ready for a long trip to the mist he got in his car and drove to the sea to catch a ferry Naruto drove his car on board and got ready for water country.

Naruto entered water country and the town hidden in the mist Naruto got off the boat and drove to the city gates and gave the gate keeper his id and Naruto entered and looked for a motel to stay in.

He got a room and got set up he then lay on his bed and began to thank about that pink haired waitress that served him today she was hot. He wanted to ask her out on a date, but he knew his life style wouldn't let him date or have a family plus he didn't want to put her in danger either.

After some time Naruto fell asleep and had dreams of the Pink haired woman he meet today to him the dreams were fantastic. The next morning Naruto woke with a smile on his face at last night dream getting out of his bed Naruto left his room to get breakfast, he looked around to find some place pleasing for him to eat.

But he could not. Then a fish restraint caught his eye he entered and he orders a pile of mudbugs and he began to scarf them down with some tea.

He then paid the bill and left, he then took his cell phone out of his pocket to call an old friend of his he then heard a voice on the other end that sounded like a women's voice Naruto answered. "Haku buddy how you been I need a favour to ask of you".

Naruto then went to Haku's household he asked him if he could get info on how to get in Gatos' mansion Haku gave him the blue prints Naruto questioned if he found a girlfriend yet?

Haku reposed with a smile. "Yes I have her name is Fu she's putty feisty we are getting married next year in the spring why don't you come so this is my last job oh and this on the house".

"Thanks Haku." Naruto said then he left to handle Gato he sneaked in to Gato's mansion Naruto froze for a minute he saw a guy with gray hair and fang marks down his left and right eyes at the bottom of each he had a shot gun in hand and wore a hoodei.

Naruto grabbed him and put his hand over his month and pulled him in the shadows and cut him in his throat and then got an extra knife and put in his hand with his blood on it.

He then climbed the wall all the way to the top of the floor of the mansion and entered Gatos bed room Naruto then pulled out a glock19 with a silencer on it and pointed it to Gato's head and fired 3 rounds in to his skull and he died with his brain matter and blood splattered every wear.

Naruto then graded keys to where all the human slaves were and freed them from being sold illegally he then left to go back to his hide out.

Naruto then took some days off he woke up in his room the walls paint was a blue color Naruto bed was a king sized bed.

Naruto got dressed he then went to see his favourite pink haired waitress he took the booth he had a several days ago Sakura came by and said the fish Naruto shook his head yes then she went to get his food.

Naruto knew this was dangerous to do in his line of work he then thought she could be just like him but then he shook it out of his head that smile of her was just too warm and regular like a smile of a innocent person.

Then she placed his meal down and took her break she then asked where was he born? Naruto lied and said rain village but he was actually born here in the leaf.

Naruto questioned why do you have a job like this for? Sakura then responded I am trying to pay myself in Leaf University cool Naruto said. They talked for a while then Naruto left and "Bye MR Law." Sakura said as she saw him leave and went back to work.

Later Naruto went to the movies and watched the new action film to pass the time before he went back to his hideout.

Once it was all cleaned he noticed that Kakashi hadn't come back yet. "I guess he went to get me a new target." Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto then sat down and watched the news the news reporter started to talk about what was going on in the world. "Earlier in the moaning the CEO Gato, of Gato Corporation was found dead in his mansion home with three gun rounds to his head."

"There's no fail play involved" said the news reporter.

Then Kakashi came in with grocers and a new file for Naruto to look over.

Naruto then helped Kakashi with the grocers and Naruto cooked dinner for both of them they had fried chicken mash potato and gravy and corn on the cob Naruto and Kakashi talked about how their Jobs are coming.

After dinner Naruto went to his underground gun range to practice his shooting with all his guns.

Then he came back up and got a snack it was 8:00 pm and he just sat down and read a book for a while.

He then went to bed and sleep in tell one am then he got up and he went down stairs and made himself and sandwich and stared at his new file and ate his sandwich.

He wondered if he should ask Sakura out for dinner as he thought about it for a minute or two Naruto then decide to look at his new file/target he opened it.

Authors note I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of life of a hit man

Paste your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 what to do?

When Naruto opened the file it was none other than that pink haired waitress he loved, all he could really do was look at it at the file unable to take his eyes away from it. But taking a deep breath Naruto just closed the file and left the room to think at what was going on.

"Come on Naruto, you got to do this you have to do this it's your job after all." Naruto said to himself as he paced around his bed room.

After thinking about it some more Naruto still didn't know what he should do, he knew that this was his job and he had to kill Sakura. Yet he just kept thinking about why someone would want her dead for what reason, what had she done that was so bad that made some want to kill her.

All he could do was make a deep sigh as Naruto went to bed and tried to go to sleep but couldn't. "I'm sure I can do it just take a deep breath Naruto." He said to himself as he looked over to where his clock was he could already see that it was late and felt his eyes close.

{Naruto's nightmare}

Naruto was at the diner talking to the girl that he loved Sakura she got up and left for a minute than he slipped poison in her coffee. "Sorry about that you know I'm really happy that you come in to see me." Sakura said coming back from the bathroom with a smile on her face.

Naruto on the other hand just gave a smile at her. "Well you know there's something about you." He said looking as her as she took a sip, it was then she started to cough badly as she looked at Naruto for help but it was too late as she then she fell back limp in with booth her lifeless jade green eyes staring back at Naruto.

While Naruto just left before anyone saw him. "Mission achieved." He said walking away as he heard Ino screaming calling for help.

It was then that Naruto woke up with sweat down his face he looked at the clock it said 6 Am Naruto then got out of bed. "It was just a dream." He said talking deep breaths.

Naruto then pasted back and forth in his room once again trying to figure out how we was going to kill Sakura he then got an idea as he got dressed and drove to the dinner and he saw Sakura passing out orders he walked up to her. "Hey Sakura lets go out on a date tonight what do you say?"

Sakura stared at Naruto with a smile on her face with a light blush on her face. "Yes that sounds lovely Mr. James."

"I will pick you up at 6 tonight" Naruto then left and went back to the hide out.

[Later that night}

At 6:00pm Naruto pulled up at Sakura house it was a small house he got out and went to the door and knocked Sakura heard a knock on her front door. "I am coming I am coming just keep your pants on!" Sakura yelled as she went to her door and answered it Sakura had a light blue dress on and her sort hair in a sort ponytail.

When Naruto saw her he couldn't help but blush at how beautiful she looked, it just made it all the more harder knowing he had to kill her tonight. Sakura on the other just looked over at Naruto and smiled at what he was wearing, she just hoped this was going to be a good date.

Naruto had a tucks on he took Sakura by the hand and lead her to the car he opened the panzer side door for her and she entered and Naruto went to the driver's side and drove to the restaurant Sakura asked "James what's your real name?" Naruto gave a shocked look on his face.

"Ok its Naruto Uzumaki I was born here in the leaf okay." Sakura then had a smile on her face liking his real name much better than the fake name he gave her

"I remember seeing you around the leaf as kids." Naruto stopped at a big fantasy restaurant called the lovers nest it was a restaurant and hotel all in one.

Both Naruto and Sakura entered the hotel/restaurant they wear seated outside in the moon light Naruto ordered a steak well done and Sakura ordered a filleted cat fish and a bottle of the finest wine they had.

The waiter brought Naruto and Sakura their meal as the two started to eat both talked about many things.

"So Sakura how smart are you?" Naruto asked while said girl just smile at him

"I am a 9.0." Sakura told him smiling at the blond.

"Wow that is just amazing, your smarter than me" Naruto replied still shocked at what Sakura had just told him as the two just laughed.

Sakura left a moment to use the little girl's room then Naruto slipped something in her drink and stored it in Naruto thought to himself this is very easy.

Then Sakura came back and was going to take a drink then Naruto took the drink from her and put it under the table. "Hey that's my drink!" Sakura yelled a little angry at what her date was doing.

"Oh sorry Sakura-chan there was a bug in it." Naruto stated he then got Sakura another glass and they ate and talked after dinner they left.

Naruto then poured the spiked wine in the flower at the table and the flower died, he was just happy that nobody else saw it. The two just continued to talk and eat and had some ice cream each, Sakura had Chocolate while Naruto had Banana while eating some of Sakura's ice cream went on her nose something Naruto couldn't help find funny as he cleaned her nose.

After finishing their meal Naruto pain they bill as both he had Sakura left getting back him the car yet Naruto did open the door for his date. Naruto then drove Sakura home he walked her to her door step and he tried to kiss her but Sakura pushed his head back. "Naruto I barley know you let's take this slow okay." Sakura said in a loving voice as Naruto just nodded understanding Sakura did decided to invite him in her house.

Naruto entered her small house she had a kitchen a living room with a round matt a brown recliner and a large blue love seat and a medium sized TV.

"Well thanks for the date Naruto I hope we can do it again some time?" Sakura said as she then kissed Naruto on his cheek while he just smiled at her, Sakura on the other had just giggled to herself as she saw him blush and closed her door.

Naruto on the other hand continued to smile as he went back to his car and then went home while all the way he just smiled. "I can't I can't kill her I love her." Naruto thought as he then decide to protect her with his life he went to bed.

The next morning Naruto got up early and went to Sakura's home, Sakura got out of her house and started walking to her job Naruto tailed her and Naruto saw a speck of light at a building.

Naruto pulled out his Glock 19 and put a silencer on it and fired but he missed Sakura heard a small noise and turned around and jumped and saw nothing then she made it to her destination.

Naruto saw Sakura thou the window serving some guy his order the guy pulled out a gun, everyone else just ran out while the man just grabbed hold of Sakura throwing her to the ground, it was then that Naruto bust threw the door and grabbed Sakura and dove over the counter.

"You think you can save her kid she's as good as dead when I get my hands on her and so will you for getting in my way!" He yelled as he fired his gun and hitting the counter where Naruto Sakura and Ino were.

"What's going on?" Ino cried as she and Sakura held onto each other, she already knew that someone wanted her dead yet the blond just looked over at Naruto.

Naruto on the other hand made sure that the two girls were both safe as he pulled up his gun and shot blindly and hit the guy's hand making him drop his gun. "You son of a bitch I kill you for that and that pink hair Bitch!" He yelled as he bent down ready to pick the gun up with his other hand.

Naruto then soared over the counter and hit the hitting the man to the floor yet he did try to grab hold of a knife on the table and tried to stab Naruto with it. However Naruto just dodged the attack k then grabbed his hand and took the knife and punched the guy on the ground.

"WHO THE HELL HIRED YOU?!" Naruto yelled punching the man in the face to get the answers he wanted, all the man did was spite blood in Naruto face

"Won't you like to know kid, it's sad that they want such a pretty women dead?" He asked with a smile as both Ino and Sakura looked over to the man who had tried to kill them both

Sakura on the other hand just looked over at the man while holding Ino close to her. "I DON'T KNOW YOU OR WHAT HAPPENED!" She yelled yet the man just laughed at her.

"Maybe after I kill you I might just have some fun with your friend over there, after all she's seen my face can't really let her live can I." He said with a sickly smile while licking his lips at her.

"Leave her alone!" Sakura yelled with fear in her eyes.

It was then that Naruto stabbed the guy killing him while after this the owner and his daughter Teuchi and Ayame yelled at the dead body so did Sakura and Ino, who saw it happen. Naruto on the other hand just looked over at them as he told them that them that Sakura's shift was done.

"Sakura wait are you sure about this?" Ino asked looking at her and Sakura could tell her friend was worried at about her.

"Don't worry about it Ino I don't think Naruto wants to hurt me I'll see you later." She said and hugged Ino goodbye.

With that said Sakura left the dinner with Naruto as Ino told both Teuchi and Ayame what happened and what the man tried to do to Sakura. While she was telling them this Naruto got Sakura in his car and took her home all the way Sakura just looked at Naruto wondering how he was able to do this but now was not the time to ask him.

"Your safe now Sakura." Naruto said as he reached her home and helped her to her house.

Naruto then gave his number to Sakura."Here Sakura take my number and call me any time if something is wrong or if you just want someone to talk too."

Naruto just smiled at her as she took his number and went inside. "Please let that be the only one who's after her?" Naruto asked looking at the sky.

With one last look Naruto went home to try and think what he was going to do, he already knew that he had to find out who wanted Sakura dead. But saying that would be a lot harder he had no leads what so ever, after all the man was not forthcoming in telling him who gave him the hit on Sakura.

With nothing else to do Naruto decided to take a shower to help him think on what his next move should be. After have his shower Naruto wrapped a towel around his waist as he heard his phone start to ring, Naruto just looked at it hoping it was not his boss asking if he took out Sakura. Moving over to pick it up he thought that it better pick it up after all it could be Sakura. "NARUTO THEY KNOW WHAT I'VE DONE THAY SAW ME! THAY ARE GOING TO KILL ME!"

Naruto eyes just winded in shock at hearing this and knew that he was not going to just stand here and do nothing. "SAKURA HOLD ON I'M COMING!" Then Naruto ran in to his 71 Plymouth barracuda and hopped in it was yellow and had the top down Naruto drove full speed to Sakura house.

Naruto arrived at Sakura's house he pulled out his revolver and smashed Sakura's front door down he noticed her in the corner quivering he then put his gun away.

Naruto just went near her she flinched then opening her eyes. "Naruto is that you!" She asked still scared.

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked as he bent down next to her placing an arm around her as she inched closer to her.

"I am not Sakura Naruto my name is inner!" Inner said as she looked at Naruto. "I'm sort of another persona within her." She said smiling ay Naruto who just looked on still a little confused. "We use to be friends."

"You don't remember me" she teased with a smile as she looked at Naruto in the eyes.

"I only meet you a week ago Sakura!" Naruto yelled a little to load and in Inner's ear too something she didn't like very much.

Inner then slapped Naruto around the face with him yelling in pain while Inner just smiled lightly at Naruto. "I told you I am Inner not Sakura she's asleep right now."

Seeing that Sakura or at least Inner was telling the truth. "So Naruto what have you been up to the last 11 years?" She questioned.

Naruto did not answer instead he just looked at her with a serious face. "Inner I will stay with you and Sakura tonight okay."

"Okay Naruto I know Sakura will like it." Inner reposted back still smiling at Naruto.

"I am going to bed now you can have the love seat okay." Inner the kissed Naruto on the lips something that shocked him but he just kissed her back.

Inner then went to her Sakura's bed room Naruto went to the hall closet and got some blankets and a pillow then he fell asleep on the love seat.

The next morning Sakura woke up with a pounding headache she moaned "Ow my head what in the hell did I do last night get drunk again?" She then jumped when she saw Naruto on the love seat sleeping like a baby with drool coming out of his mouth something that made Sakura giggle a little.

Sakura then went to start the coffee and to make some egg and beacon the smell of beacon woke Naruto up he went into the Kitchen.

"Good morning Sakura." He said as he kissed her cheek.

Sakura gave Naruto a bizarre look and questioned what he was doing here? She didn't remember calling him over but she liked the kiss he just gave her maybe she did get drunk again and he helped her home.

"You let me spend the night remember?" Naruto asked seeing her confused, which did make him a little worried that something was wrong with her.

"No I don't." Sakura stated. "I remember blacking out and that's it."Sakura said as she looked at the confused Naruto, while said boy just looked at her knowing that this Inner is real.

"Today's my day off Naruto so let's go to the mail." Sakura said smiling at him.

"That's fine with me." Naruto replied.

After breakfast Sakura got ready to go she a had a blue t-shirt and kakis sort sorts on then Naruto and Sakura got in Naruto's barracuda and went to the mall.

They entered the mall Naruto viewed around the area for any funny looking people after all it was better safe than sorry. While Sakura was a little scared herself she could see what Naruto was doing and she wondered if someone was going to attack her but who Naruto had already taken out the man who tried to kill her yesterday.

Naruto and Sakura entered a clothing store Sakura tried on mini different clothing she had asked Naruto how she looked with Naruto got wide eyed and told her she looked like an angel. When he said this to her Sakura's heart just started to beat even faster, she was happy that Naruto called her that and she was with him too she already knew she was starting to fall in love with him.

Later at 12:00 noon and Naruto and Sakura went to the food court to grab some lunch they went to gyms Chinese house to eat.

They went to a table and eat Naruto had the red chicken with an egg roll Sakura had Sushi and an egg roll as well. Naruto then looked over her food and smelt it to see if it was poisoned.

Sakura then gave an irritated look in Naruto desertion. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THANK YOU DOING? IDIOT!"

Then after lunch Naruto and Sakura went back to his car there was a street gang leaning on Naruto's car one of them came up to Naruto and Sakura he had blue skin and blue spiky hair with sun glass on he stated. "We are here to kill the girl."

Naruto then put the bags down and twisted the guy hand and flipped him over on his back then blonde was going to pull a gun Naruto drew his revolver first and shot the blonde in the arm he yelled out in pain. "My arm!" then the blue guy got up and helped the blonde and

"Let's go Tobi" The blonde said as he looked over at Naruto. "Nobody screws the Akatsuki and gets away with it!"

Then Naruto and Sakura got in the car and left he dropped Sakura off and went back to his home he entered his hideout and saw Kakashi. "I see you have not killed your target yet you been hanging around with her."

Naruto then looked at Kakashi. "I meet her before the hit was made and fell for her." Naruto said looking at him.

"Oh I see." Kakashi said as he looked at Naruto he already knew that he will not let anyone hurt her, even at the cost of his own life.

"Can you tell me who wants her dead please I have to know?" Kakashi then replied he already felt sorry for the kid but it was true he couldn't do a thing as even he didn't know.

"Naruto you know the rules I can't I'm sorry." Naruto then went upstairs and went to his room he then called up his god father Jiraiya.

Jiraiya answered the phone. "Hey god son how are you!"

Naruto replied to his godfather but his voice was low with some anger. "Fine I need a favour to ask of you I need you to please use your network of info gathers to get me some info on who wants Sakura Haruno dead? She's a target I was supposed to kill a week ago but I fell for her." Naruto said while on the other end Jiraiya just smiled.

"Okay Naruto I'll see what I can do until then keep an eye on her." Jiraiya said then the phone went dead and Naruto hung up the phone Naruto then went to the living room and turned on the TV.

He was watching the news and weather it was going to be sunny for the next three days then Naruto got an idea he called up Sakura her phone rang.

"Hello this is Sakura Haruno." a heavenly voice that made Naruto smile said on the other end.

"Hey Sakura it's me Naruto lets go on a vocation to the land of the moon?" Naruto asked he knew that she would need this trip to take her mind off from what was going on lately.

"Um Naruto I don't know, I have work I would love to go as well." Sakura said as she really did want to go with him just her and him away from everything.

Naruto on the other hand begged her. "Please you need a break with all the work you do at the diner and all the stress you getting from all the death threats."

Sakura then caved and agreed to go to the land of moon. "Alright I'll go."

The next day Naruto and Sakura was packed they got on a air plane and flew off to the land of moon they arrived at 12:00 midnight they went to their hotel to check in.

They went in to their room as they unpacked all their clothes they were just both happy that it didn't take too long. But once they were done the young couple knew that they had to head to bed since it had already been a long day, but they saw that they only had one bed and all the two could do was look at each other both blushing like mad not sure what they should do.

The end of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: would like to dedicate this chapter to crystalfox127 to my second beta and to all my readers. And pleas check out crystalfox127s four fics she has up they are great I have read them myself and don't forget to subscribe and fave her ok. And warning this chapter as a lemon it will be different from my past lemons I am trying out new stuff.

Chapter 3 Vocation or work?

Naruto and Sakura just looked over at the single "You can take the bed Sakura I take the love seat again"

"No"! Sakura replied as she looked at Naruto and smiled at him he was just too kind to her. "You take the bed Naruto and I take the love seat."

Naruto then started laughing at how this augment was stupid and silly, yet Sakura just looked over at him wondering what was so funny. "What's so funny Naruto?" Sakura questioned with annoyance in her voice.

Naruto just looked at her with a smile on his face. "This augment we're having is kind stupid and silly don't you think?" When he said this Sakura stopped and thought about it for a moment then she started giggling about it.

"Ok I have a seclusion to this problem we share the bed what do you say?" Sakura had a nervous look on her face.

"I don't know Naruto do you promise not to try any funny business?" She asked blushing while a tiny part of her wouldn't really mind it was still tiny part of her mind you.

"I promise I won't do anything perverted." Naruto responded with a smile to which Sakura just gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Naruto just looked over at Sakura with a smile but he was thankful for one thing. "It was a good thing Kakashi took me in instead of my godfather." Naruto thought

Naruto then went in the hall way so Sakura could change he then knocked on the door as Sakura told him that she was descent. When Naruto looked her he couldn't help but blush as he saw what she had on, Sakura was wearing a red t-shirt on and sweet pants, She then did the same for Naruto who came back in orange shirt with black shorts on Sakura couldn't help but look at his muscles on his arms as she blushed at little. She just hoped that Naruto didn't see her blushing and was thankful that he didn't soon the two got into bed and before long the two just fell asleep.

{The next morning}

Naruto and his lovely cherry blossom woke up the next morning and lucky Naruto keep his word no funny business happened last night.

"So Sakura what do you want to do today? Go gambling go to the beach?" Naruto asked as he looked over to see Sakura was thinking.

"I know let's go to the beach that should be fun." Sakura said with a big grin on her face. "But I should warn you I'm a dame good Swimmer." She told him with a grin that told him she would beat him in a race.

Once Naruto and Sakura got their stuff together ready for the beach the two went into the changing rooms. It was a good thing that their hotel was close to the beach, so this meant they didn't have to far to go to the beach as the two came out Sakura had a hot pink bikini top and bottom showing off her figure Naruto on the other hand had red swim trunks on.

Once the two were all ready they just set out to the beach each smiling at each other, with soon reached the beach as they set up an umbrella. Once there Sakura just looked over at Naruto there was something she had been meaning to ask him for a while now and she thought now was a better time than any other. "Naruto what's your job and how did you kill that guy?"

When Naruto heard this he was a little worried on what he should tell her if she knew he killed people for money she may hate him. "I am a teacher and I took self-defence" He lied.

Naruto then saw a seashell he picked it up and gave it to Sakura. "Here you go a pretty gift for a pretty girl." Sakura eyes got big with joy in them.

"THANK YOU NARUTO!" Sakura said as she kissed him on the lips.

Then they got their stuff together but what they didn't know as they left the beach there was watching them from a distance. Then they went to the hot tub Sakura went in and started to relax and melt all her worry's away Naruto was going to enter until his phone rang.

Naruto just answered it hoping it was some good news at least. "Hey Naruto speaking." Naruto said it was his godfather Jiraiya.

"Naruto I have a informant at the crescent moon country ok." Jiraiya said on the other end as Naruto took a look back in the room with Sakura still in the hot tub.

"Okay Jiraiya." Naruto stated he then hung up the phone.

"Sakura I have to do something I will be back in a sec okay." Naruto said with a smile

"Sure thing Naruto I'll see you soon." Sakura replied with her heavenly voice. Naruto then left for the pool he had gut feeling that's where he will meet the contact.

{Meanwhile with Sakura}

She was just relaxing and humming a tune to pass the time a guy with a cloth grabs her and puts the cloth to her face Sakura try's to fight back she splashed around in the hot tub and try to yell for help but she passed out and the guy took her.

{Back to Naruto}

Naruto was at the swimming pool he looked around in tell he saw a guy with pineapple shaped hair Naruto then sat down on a pool chair right beside him.

"Hey Naruto it's good to see you, so how's it going?" The man asked with a smile as he made sure nobody was listing to their talk.

"I've have been doing good Shika." Shikamaru then gave Naruto the info before he "The only info we got is that they people who want your girlfriend dead are very powerful and rich."

"Thanks Shika" Naruto stated Shikamaru then asked "How's that diner wear your meet your girlfriend at?"

"It's great Shikamaru." Naruto replied with a fox like grin. "Oh you have to try the fish its good." Naruto said while Shikamaru just nodded then he left.

{Back with Sakura}

Inner started to stir around she woke up and notched she was in a warehouse she tried to move her body, but she could not then she notched she was tied up to a chair.

"Good to see your woke up good looking." Said a guy with a cowboy hat on top his head he had brown eyes and brown hair and a leather vest on. "My name is Jack." he said. Inner had fear in her eyes and she began to quiver uncontrollable.

{Back with Naruto}

He went back to the hot tub and saw that Sakura was gone. "Dam not again!" Naruto said to himself he then went to their room and got a colt revolver.

Once he got his gun Naruto started to ask if people and seen or even heard what happened to Sakura. He just hoped that

{Back to Sakura/inner}

Jack began to laugh at this as he looked at Sakura/Inner. "You are pretty, oh well a kiss before I kill you." He told her as he then leaned in and was going to kiss her.

That was until the entrance of the warehouse was kicked in by Naruto Jack just looked over to see how pissed Naruto looked but he just laughed at him. Jack jsut pulled out his gun and began to fire at Naruto while he was doing the same at kidnaper who just dogged the bullet went past Inners head just gracing her pink hair.

Then the guy took Inner hostage and looked over at Naruto and smirked. "I know you won't shoot if she's in the line of fire and I order you to drop you gun or little miss pinkie will get her brain mater all over the floor!" Jack yelled at Naruto while pushing his gun right on Inner's head. Inner on the other hand just struggled but it was useless then she decided to thaw an insult at her capture.

"Your nothing but a chicken shit cowered." She then stomped on his foot hers

Jack just let out a howl as he was forced to let her go "Dame you pink hared bitch you will pay for that!"

Inner then ducked down Naruto had a clear shot he fired and hit the guy in the head he fell down.

Once he was dead Naruto just ran over to who he thought was Sakura and untied her from the ropes on her hands."Thanks Naruto I thought I was going to die then" She said with a smile as she kissed him on the lips.

As they were leaving the warehouse they were both in the two heard a guy laughing. Naruto just whispered in Inner's ear as he told her to hide and she did

"Good job kid when my employer's said that you were the best they won't kidding plus I am a fan of your work." He said as he smiled at Naruto.

Naruto then gave a grin at this. "So my reputation precedes me then?" Naruto then charged at the guy Jack did the same Naruto and Jack traded blows to one another Naruto kicked Jack then fell Naruto then twisted his arm and broke it.

"Now tell me who wants Sakura dead!?" Naruto demanded then the guy as he gripped his neck.

"I will tell you their names are." then a gunshot was heard thou out the area then Jack mouthed something Naruto could not hear what he was mouthing something, another gunshot was heard and Jack died

"DAMIT ALL TO HELL!" Naruto yelled throwing Jack dead body to the ground.

Inner then came out and kissed Naruto on the lips and they both returned to the hotel inner then got on the bed she then asks "Naruto do you remember when we first meet?"

"No I don't" Naruto said as he looked over at Sakura wonder what she was on about.

Inner Just looked at Naruto as she started to tell him what she was. "Me and Sakura where getting bullied by some boys in 1stgrade at break and you came and beat them up well I was there, you see Sakura was a sleep you see I'm a defence magnetism for her I take all the bad stuff that she does not want to know or can't take."

"How did you become her spilt?" Naruto questioned as they kept walking back to the hotel.

Inner just giggled a little at still finding it a little funny of how she came to be. "I was her imaginary friend when she was five and she had no friends."

"When she started school she was getting bullied so one night when she was asleep I fused with her mind and became her split."

Before long the two both had reached the hotel and headed to their room Naruto already knew that it was late and knew that they had to head to bed.

"Naruto let me reword you for what you did for me today." She went up to Naruto and started kissing him. He then pulled back his instincts took over he then kissed her back and they both feel on the bed Naruto went down and undid the bikini bra.

The bikini bra just fell on the bed reviling her breasts. Naruto bent his head down to her right breast a kissed it gently, this earned a moan from Inner/Sakura who smiled back at him as she took the top part of his clothes off.

Naruto gently pushed her down to the mattress, and captured her lips. Kissing was nothing new for either of them, Naruto began to realize his pants were beginning to become uncomfortable; the natural reaction to seeing and now touching a nude Inner/Sakura.

Meanwhile, Inner/Sakura felt her core heat up tremendously in anticipation. She gave a soft moan as Naruto began to suck on her neck. "Naruto…uhh…touch me…touch me please…"

Naruto tried to control himself as he "responded" to her command. He ran his hand down her skin, in awe of how soft she was Inner/Sakura moaned in response to Naruto's callous skin against her own. The difference brought out so many exquisite feelings. Finally, his hand stopped at the underside of her right breast. "Ahhh!" Mir cried out, feeling something wet trickle down her thighs.

Gently, Naruto began to squeeze her breasts, eliciting absolutely delicious moans from her. "Do you like this?" Naruto asked as Inner/Sakura panted loudly, unable to answer at first.

"Ahh…yes, I love it!" Naruto marvelled at how soft her mounds were Naruto then moved his attention to her nipples as he started, flicking them with his fingers.

"NARUTO!" Inner/Sakura cried, gripping the sheets. Inner/Sakura was caught unprepared for the sensation her nipples elicited. Next to her nub, they were the most sensitive part of her body, as she learned from doing it herself.

To Naruto, they felt like little stones on her breasts. Aroused and fascinated, he continued to pinch and twist them gently. Each time, Inner/Sakura continued to moan uncontrollably. "I wonder how they feel in my mouth…" As if reading his mind, Inner/Sakura pulled his head down into her breasts, forcing Naruto to open up and take it in. He loved the feeling of his tongue against the soft flesh of her breast, and how it tasted. His tongue danced around her nipple, surprised to feel it become even harder.

"Yes…yes…" Inner/Sakura ran her fingers through Naruto's hair, encouraging him to continue.

Naruto lapped his tongue faster as Inner/Sakura massaged his scalp; it felt great, more than great in fact. It was driving him mad, and she hadn't touched anything downstairs.

The two just looked at each other in the eyes as they kissed once again with Naruto hand on Inner/Sakura shoulders while her's were on his. Soon Inner/Sakura took his right hand and moved it down to her pussy Naruto on the other hand just looked at her as she smiled at him. While he knew what she wanted him to do as Inner/Sakura smiled at him moving her hips.

"Aah please Naruto please move your fingers." She moaned loudly and Naruto did as she told him which earned a gasp from her, as she fell backwards on her bed.

"Yes… oh god Naruto please don't stop my pussy is so wet, please keep fucking me with your fingers!"Inner/Sakura yelled with pleasure. "Yes please oh god I'm gonna cum soon please keep going!" She yelled with a smile. "Yes, yes please more, deeper Ahhhh I'm gonna cum oh god I'm gonna cum!" She yelled as her juices went over Naruto's hand.

Soon Inner/Sakura took off her wet Panties and throws them on the floor and just looked up at Naruto with a smile on her face. Soon he moved his face to her breast, to which Inner/Sakura only giggled at this as Naruto lightly, kissed her breast before moving to the other, while she just smiled at him. It was then that he started suck on her breast making Inner/Sakura blush as he did so, before long she started to moan in pleasure.

Inner/Sakura just continued to smile as she felt Naruto licked her stomach while his hand where on her breasts. "Oh god please keep going!" She moaned knowing where he was going. "Oh god Naruto lower please go lower." She pleaded to him.

Naruto just did what she wanted as he went lower a licked her belly button with his tongue. This sent a shiver down her whole body when he did this, but she knew he would not stop there, Naruto soon went lower reaching her clit.

With a shock he started to lick it shocking Inner/Sakura as she screamed and moaned in pleasure. "Oh god yes just like that….yeah right there please I want more." She cried with pleasure.

Naruto just smiled as he continued to lick Inner/Sakura pussy while his hands rubbed her breasts gently. Inner/Sakura on the other hand just blushed and moaned at this even more as she felt more pleasure hit her body as just crabbed hold of her hair as she closed her eyes and kept on moaning and moaning begging for more.

Soon her eyes shoot open as she felt her lover stick his tongue deep inside her. "Oh god…more lick me more ah yes." Inner/Sakura moaned as she panted and looked at Naruto with a smile on her face.

"Naruto please I can't take much more" She moaned with joy as she moved her hips. "Yes god yes!" She yelled as she could feel her climax coming. "Please more, more I can't hold on lick my pussy more." She cried as she closed her eyes and let lose her love juice's.

Naruto just licked her pussy clean while Inner/Sakura just smiled at him knowing it was her turn to have some fun at last. So she just made her way over to him making sure to take off more of his clothes until he just had noting on himself. "As much as I've enjoyed this, it's not fair. You're half dressed." She said with a grin on her face.

All Naruto could do was observe Inner/Sakura sly smile accompanied by her half-lidded gaze. Her fingers ran along his chest and abs, admiring the subtle but firm muscles underneath his skin.

Naruto began to breathe irregularly, each touch from Inner/Sakura sending a jolt of pleasure. And this wasn't even the most sensitive part of his body. "Hmm…you are so sexy, Naruto."

Before he could respond, Inner/Sakura latched her mouth to his nipples, causing Naruto to gasp. Naruto lay on his back, moaning softly as Inner/Sakura continued to kiss his stomach. As Naruto was lost in her ministrations, Inner/Sakura made her move. She gripped the waistline of Naruto's pants and pulled.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted, shocked by his lover's bold move.

Inner/Sakura kissed and sucked on his neck, calming him down. "Oh hush, love. You've had most of your fun; let me have mine." Naruto wanted to give out a feeble protest, but Inner/Sakura's gentle touches made him relax, and in a few seconds he didn't care as he felt the last of his clothes removed. Inner/Sakura, feeling s took a few seconds to inspect him.

With that, Inner/Sakura latched onto his neck, kissing and sucking, Naruto letting her do whatever she wanted. While Inner/Sakura was content with what she was doing, she was curious…and a bit of a pervert. Without warning, she grabbed Naruto's equipment, eliciting a sharp gasp from him. It didn't hurt…it just surprised him how good it felt. Judging by how hard he felt, he was glad Inner/Sakura undressed him when she did.

Inner/Sakura loved being in control of Naruto like this, making him helpless and loving it. "Do you like this?" she asked trying her best not to giggle.

"Oh yeah…just be careful…" Naruto moaned. While he enjoyed laying back and allowing Inner/Sakura to pleasure him, he wasn't going to last much longer and be able make love to her if this kept up. Believing words would do him little good, he decided to take action. He slyly placed his hand on Inner/Sakura back, steadily moving down lower. Inner/Sakura moaned as he made a firm grasp on her flesh, causing her to loosen her own hold. Finally, his hand found her womanhood; Inner/Sakura lost her balance, gasped, and released Naruto has he caught her. "My, you really are sensitive."

Inner/Sakura stared back at him, transfixed by the lustful gaze. The sly look in his eyes just made her temperature spike and her heart rate fly off the charts. Before she could say his name, Naruto stroked her wetness, causing her to throw her head back and stifle a scream. She held onto his shoulders, gripping tightly.

Naruto only continued his ministrations, pleased with how Inner/Sakura was responding and loving the wet folds against his fingers. His own manhood was aching for the final act badly…but that would have to wait.

Soon, Inner/Sakura pushed against Naruto's fingers and bucked her hips, the ministrations progressively becoming wilder. She was clearly demanding for him to go faster, so he did. To Naruto, there were no words to describe how beautiful Inner/Sakura looked to him as his mind seemed to be registering everything in slow motion.

Narutp then took in to the next level, inserting a finger inside. "AHH!...Yes, yes…" Naruto added one more, and then another, Inner/Sakura moans becoming louder and sexier.

Inner/Sakura couldn't control herself, feeling a small part of Naruto inside of her. It only made her ache for more. Suddenly, Naruto thumb found her nub and stroked it, sending lightning bolts of pleasure throughout her body. Inner/Sakura couldn't quite remember exactly what she screamed, but it became irrelevant; Inner/Sakura just wanted to reach her peak, as the build up was slowly becoming a delicious torture. Soon she was rubbing her breasts to speed the process up.

Naruto felt a bit miffed that Inner/Sakura inadvertently hinted his actions were inadequate, though not much. "Here, let me help."

His ministrations became faster…it seemed to take forever, but finally, Inner/Sakura screamed "Naruto!" as the pleasure building up inside her finally spiked and sent her sky-high.

As Inner/Sakura lay down, breathing heavily, Naruto just admired the sight of post-orgasm Inner/Sakura resting on his bed in the sexiest pose he ever saw.

Inner/Sakura finally opened her eyes, and just smiled at him. "That was…amazing…" Naruto hugged Inner/Sakura close to him without saying a word. At the moment, they weren't interested in sex; simply the warmth of each other's naked bodies comforted them and made them forget everything that plagued them.

It seemed an eternity passed, when Inner/Sakura slowly began kissing his neck again. "Naruto, sweetie…I'm getting horny again…" she teased him.

"Aare you sure you want this?" Naruto asked as Inner/Sakura just nodded as Naruto got a condom on.

"Here it comes." With that, he placed himself inside Inner/Sakura. Inside her, it was incredibly warm and soft. It was tight too. He wanted to release at that instant, but not now, not yet. "Inner, you alright?"

Inner/Sakura clenched her teeth, and dug her fingernails into the skin of Naruto's back as blood started to come out. "Uh…give me a second." Inner/Sakura took a few deep breaths, and after allowing her body to relax the best that it could, the pain became duller. "Move, Naruto. Not too fast."

Naruto just smiled did as he was told. Moving inside Inner/Sakura, it was heaven! Her soft fleshy walls grinding against him…words could not describe it. The tightness threatened to make him release, but thankfully he was managing to hold on.

While it was still hurting, Inner/Sakura could feel great pleasure from each stroke as well. It continued on, Naruto taking his time and holding his seed in, while Inner/Sakura tried to let herself relax. Finally, the pain faded to almost nothing. "Naruto faster, please!" she suddenly shouted.

Though taken by surprise by Miriallia's sudden reversal, Naruto granted her wish, and picked up the pace. Going fast, it felt even better, but at the same time, it brought Naruto within a hair's width of releasing. "No, not now…please, hang in there!" He hoped that her end was approaching soon…it seemed to take forever with fingering her, he had no idea how he was going to pull this off!

To Inner/Sakura, the friction and contractions created a delightful feeling she was familiar with through her own ministrations. Naruto..ah, ah…almost…AHHH! NARUTO!"

Naruto felt Inner/Sakura's walls squeeze him tight, forcing him to release. "Inner/Sakura!"

The orgasm the two shared was like nothing either had experienced by themselves before. Though only a second or two passed, the high seemed to last for an eternity. Finally, both lovers felt the effects wear off, and felt a sudden drain in energy, emphasized when Naruto haphazardly fell on top of her. Neither one had felt so tired before.

Naruto just smiled, rubbing her skin slowly. He wanted to say…well, what was there left to say? He told her he loved her several times now, and tonight he showed it. He tilted his head, looking straight into her green eyes as the two soon fell asleep in each others arms.

{An hour later}

Sakura woke up then she looked around and looked down under the covers she was naked then looked right beside her and saw Naruto who was naked to she then tasted a odd taste in her mouth it tasted like rubber then she gave a blood scream.

Just then Naruto jumped out of bed as he woke up he blushed when he saw Sakura's middle sized breasts Sakura then used the cover to cover her chest up as she at Naruto. "YOUR PERVITED DOG YOU MADE LOVE TO ME!" she then slapped him across the face.

She started huff for air "uh uh" then her face was red with embarrassment Naruto had a red hand print on his face.

"Hey it was Inner she seduced me!" He yelled Sakura then got up and was still mad at Naruto she picked up her bikini.

Once she was sure that it was on she just looked back at Naruto. "Who's Inner?" Sakura questioned.

"She was your imagery friend who fused with you one night and became your second persona." When Naruto was done Sakura had a shocked expression on her face as she remembered her imagery friend Sakura then looked at Naruto. "Sorry Naruto."

And she kissed him on the cheek wear she smacked him and on the lips as they got dressed and they ate dinner.

{Two days later}

They returned to the leaf both just smiled at each other as they went to the dinner to see how everything was coming they entered and saw a miserable and troubled looks on Teuchi and his daughter Ayame face Sakura just looked nervous as she wondered what was wrong. "What's wrong?"

Ayame just sobbed it out knowing that Sakura should know what happened. "It's Ino Sakura she's been kidnapped."

"Here it has your name on it." Teuchi Said handing a ransom note and picture of a battered Ino she had a couple of burses a black eye and some cuts on her face and body and some burned places and no clothing on and she also had blood everywhere on her. Sakura had a traumatized and frightened look on her face and in her eyes Naruto saw this and he read the letter.

{Dear Miss Haruno we have your friend Ino Yamaknka if you want to see her alive again come meet us at the old abandoned fish factory on the outside of town.

Singed the demon brothers.

Sakura began to sob uncontrollable as she looked over at Naruto "Naruto Lets go I need to save her." Sakura said with a plan to make the demon brothers pay.

Naruto Just nodded at this as both drove to the abandoned fish factory they both entered the building and saw Ino unconscious form hanging from chains as well as naked.

It was then that the two could hear laughing. "She was fun" said Meizu who smiled walking up to Ino grabbing her breasts.

"She begged and pleaded for me to stop burning her cutting her and beating her and..." he was about to go on but was stopped by his older brother

"That's enough brother." his older brother Gozu said who just looked at the two new comers.

Naruto then lashed out at them. "YOU BASTERD I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!" As he pulled out his guns and fired at the brothers they just dodged and sprinted to Naruto at blinding speeds Gozu attacked Naruto with his hands Naruto dodged and blocked while he saw a bluer which was Meizu he grabbed Sakura she struggled to break free from his grasp "Ahhh let me go!" He then ran in the back with her.

Naruto then grabbed Gozu neck and broke it he died instantly Naruto then chased after Meizu the door was locked and he broke it down to see Sakura covered in blood. Her hair had a mix of pink and red she had blood all over her face and body he looked down of the dead figure of Meizu. "Did you do this?" Naruto asked Sakura shook her head yes wile crying with a gun in her hand.

{When Naruto was fighting with Gozu}

Meizu throw Sakura on a bed and locked the door he "I'm going to have come fun before I kill you." He then got on top of Sakura and started kissing her lips and neck Sakura grouted "AH Stop please she begged but he did not eh then took her shirt off . Sakura then noticed that he dropped his gun Sakura grabbed it and put it in between her and Meizu and fired four rounds in his chest.

"TAKETHIS YOU SICK BASTERD THIS ONE FOR ME AND THIEY FINAL THREE ARE FOR INO!"

Meizu then fell back lifeless while the door was busted down to see Naruto who just looked on at what Sakura had done.

{End of what happened to Sakura}

Naruto and Sakura ran back to wear Ino was they got her down "Is dead Naruto? Sakura questioned.

"No she's still alive but barley as he checked her pulse." Naruto and Sakura show Ino s bare chest rise up and down slowly. Naruto then pulled off his Jacket and covered Ino with it as they raced to the leaf hospital.

End of chapter3

Authors note: I hope this was a good chapter for you guys and I have to change the rating to m because of my lemon.

What do you guys like about my fics? I would like to know so I can pleas your guys more do you guys like my lemons if you don't I will try to quite writing them but if you like them I will keep writing them.

But remember these habits die hard I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget tune in for my next chapter to see Ino's fate.

And please PM me or tell me in a review of what you like about my fics thanks.

PS I can't go the same way I am going with this fic hear what I mean have a random character attack Sakura in each chapter because it will get boring so I am going in to the lives of four of my supporting characters ok they Kakashi Shikamaru Ino and Haku.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4

Authors note: warning I am going to give a try at comedy and theirs going to be a scene of toruter and rape. And why jack was still alive when Naruto shot him is because he had a metal plate in his head sorry for not expiating it to you.

Ino's life

Naruto and Sakura rushed in the ER a nurse saw Sakura with blood all over her are" you ok mam?" she asks

Sakura told "yes I am mam it's someone else's blood but my friend needs help".

Naruto then hands Ino body over to the women she yells out " CODE RED!" then a stretcher comes and rushes Ino in the operation room Sakura and Naruto seat down waiting "hey Sakura let me go to your house and get you some clean clothing for you?" Sakura then shook her head yes while she had a depressed look on her face Naruto took her keys and left.

Naruto drove up to Sakura's house and open the front door and went in Sakura room to her closet and pick out a blue tank top and gray khaki sort sorts and then went to her underwear dower and looked away and picked some of her underwear at random.

He then returned to Sakura and handed her clothing and a towel she went in to the bath room and saw what he gave her

Sakura said to herself "I hope he didn't give me my unicorn undies" she looked and he did her face got red as a beat.

She got in the warm shower tip relay melting her troubles away she knew they would come back then she got dressed and headed out to were Naruto was and Sakura stated" Naruto I look like a hooker what do you want me to do go out on a corner?" she joked Naruto and her then laughed "hah"

Then the doctor came out.

She had blond hair and honey brown eyes she had an unfortunate look on her face then Sakura and Naruto Knew it was not good news. The doctor Said "my name is doctor tsunade and I have horrible news"

"You friend she surfed massive blood lose a broken leg broke hip her cuts got infected and just about 90% of her bones are broken and she in a coma and she as terrible burns every wear and her virginal wall is all torn up we had to rebuild it and she may never able to have children and if she does pull thou she will be paralyzed for the rest of her life."

Sakura sobbed she said "it's my fault that's she in this shape" Naruto held her and sat down then Sakura asked "if they could see her "yes you may" she said " and "um I have one more question asked Sakura when will she wake up?" tsunade told her " it could be in a week a month or maybe even in years we don't know.

Both Naruto and Sakura went to see Ino Sakura cried more Naruto rubbed and patted her back Sakura then said in between sobs "j... just I .. is L.. Like with my sister" .

Naruto then said "why not tell me a story of better days""ok" Sakura said wiping tears from her face.

" me my dad mom and sister went on a picnic and for deist we had pie but in the end it ended up a pie fight we had pie all over our clothing and face" Naruto and Sakura laughed then Sakura told Ino See you later ok" then shikamaru came in .

"Hey" he stated in a lazy but sad tone he looked at his pig that he loved and he sat wear Sakura was he looked at her stile but peaceful form.

Naruto and Sakura then left while shika stayed and watched over his pig angel.

{In Ino's mind}

{Flash backs of her life}

Ino was in her head and saw her birth it grossed her out a bit seeing all the blood then it moved to her toiler years she saw her very first steps she took and her very first words wear "daddy" it was at her house she had a medium size living room and with blue carpet

With a couch and with two recliners then it moved to kindergarten her fist day she saw Sakura in the corner crying Ino went to her and held her hand out and said "hi my name is Ino yamanaka" Sakura quiet crying and Said" my name is Sakura Haruno" then they became friends .

Then it was art class and Ino and Sakura wear finger painting and she looked at Sakura and said "let me dye you hair a normal color like brown" then she took the brown paint and started pouring it on Sakura pink locks and started rubbing the paint in.

"Stop it Ino!" Sakura said grabbing the red paint and doing the same thing to Ino Sakura had brown paint all over her green dress and Ino had red pant all over her orange sorts and blue t-shirt.

Then they both got in trouble with the teacher and they had to call their mothers to change their clothing and get clean Sakura's and Ino's moms laguthed at what their droughts did to one another. then came Ino per-teen to teen years

She was very beautiful she had a couple of relation ships but they all ended badly so she stopped dating Intel she meet shikamaru.

Shikamaru came in one day and ordered what Naruto ordered Ino then sat down across from him.

Shiakamaru then asked "miss is there something I can help you with?" "Ino said I am just on break and what's your name?" "it's Shikamaru Narara" shikamaru said.

"You are attractive" Ino then just blushed like mad "thank you shikamaru" she replied that comment made her heart hop a beat and she felt all warm inside.

Then Ino asked "do you want to go out Saturday night "shikamaru said "yea sure why not" then Ino said by break is up see ya she then left.

After shikamru got done he left and it was closing time Ino got in her Normal attire and left and went walking on the street on her way home when a van pulled up and two hand grabbed Ino and tied her up blind folded her and ganged her they went to the old an banned factory.

Then their demon brother's tied up Ino to a chair and integrated her for Sakuras location Ino Said "she on vacation" "that's not good for you" replayed Meizu.

Then Gozu said "that's going to be a couple of days" then Meizu gave a twisted smirk "then that's give me some time to have fun" Meizu said Ino had terror in her eyes and on her face.

On day1 Meizu stared beating Ino she had black eyes and buries and broken bones Meizu punched her in the stomach and she coughed up blood all over the floor and running down her mouth she gave a weak smile and her eyes wear dim of life and hope "please stop }she begged as he contured.

On day2 Meizu stared cutting her Ino had cuts all over her body and her attire was cut to ribbon's she thought to herself she was lucky that he dint start raping her so she hoped It dint come to that she was filching in pain and yelled "aaa STOP PLEAS "she begged with tears running down her bruised and cut face.

On day3 he stared burning her with a sigerret bud all over her body Ino screamed and begged hours on end in pain "Aha"" STOP PLEAS" Intel she was hoarse then Meizu went and took her to the back and used a condom and started going in Ino deeper and deeper in tell her inner walls of her women hood wear ripped and torn Ino was getting light-headed stop she coughed out as she clenched her teeth in pain and making looks wiles she was losing blood and began to pass out to not wake up again.

Then they tied her back to the chair and took a picture and sent it to the dinner.

End of Ino memories.

Naruto took Sakura home he was going to stay with her again to come her down when they entered her home she was still crying her eyes wear red and swollen.

Then her head began to hurt "ow my head! " Sakura yelled as flash backs of her lost memories of the gang came back to her and inner she was also in pain.

Naruto caught her before she fell he then laid Sakura on the couch she woke up an hour later.

Inner was mad and had tear running down her face Naruto asked "Inner are you ok?"Then said "IAM GOING TO MAKE THEM PAY! FOR HURTING SAKURA FRIEND!" Naruto then hugged her" Sakura will be fine Naruto said".

Inner then said "we remember when we was in the gang you know the akatsuki we ran in to them servile days ago?".

"Yea I remember" Naruto said "well me and Sakura was in that gang Inner" said while shuddering back of these memories.

"We then left "

{Inner's and Sakura's memory}

"Sakura wear are you going! Hun" yelled Deidara Sakura" yelled I am leving I had endure all I can take of the drugs violets plus I achieved my goal tell leader I am finished" she then took off her akatsuki jacket and threw it on the ground and left the hide out.

Sakura made it a block down the street when Hidan pulled a gun and shot Sakura in the shoulder "AHA"! she yelled in pain and blacked out she woke up in a hospital bed .

Then she asked "wear I am I?" a detective said "do you know eney of the people?" Sakura looked at the pitchers very closely she then shook her head no. .

"It must be the trauma and shock of being shot" he said he then left.

{End of sakura and inner flash back}

"wow "Naruto stated inner then come down and Naruto kissed inner on the lips and said "Ino will be ok she will wake up"

Naruto and inner went to Sakura's bed and sleep.

Ino began to shake and mutter something in her sleep like state she foamed at the mouth Shikamaru saw this and yelled out "I need help in here!"

A nurse ran in and shouted "code blue!" then doctor tsunade stepped in and pushed shikamaru out of the room.

He called Naruto Naruto's phone began to ring Naruto picked up and then stared at Inner/ sakura's diction and she was still asleep he put a note on the bed and went in to the living room and answered Shukamru told him "inos having a seizure "Naruto eyes got wide and he hurried and got dressed he drove like a maniac to the hospital.

He questioned "what's wrong shika"? Then doctor tsunade came out and had a gloomy look on her face "her condition as worsened but we have her stable.

Naruto stayed with shikamaru all night Sakura woke up the next morning and found the note she read it{Sakura went to get milk}.

She then got up and went to the kitchen and opened the fringe their was a full gallon of milk their.

Sakura then said "h he lied to me" her eyes began to water" h hes c cheating o on me " she said in between frets she got on her knees and began crying .

Sakura then went to the medicine cabinet in her bath room and swallowed a hole bottle full of aspersions and went in the kitchen she got a knife but dropped it her vision became blurry she began to vomit all over the floor and she got some in her lungs she began choking on her own vomit and passed out.

Naruto called Sakura's phone and he got no answer so he got worried and headed back to her house.

He saw Sakura laying in a puddle of her own vomit he checked her breathing it was shallow he called nine one one and got a amber lace thay got thair fast and they rushed Sakura to the hospital .

She was pushed thou open doors to the operation room shikamaru show this and asked Naruto "what happened?"

Naruto said "I don't know " he had a miserable look on his face Naruto waited with shikamaru Intel a doctor with black coal eyes and black hair came in with a serious look on her face "are you Naruto Uzumaki?" "yes" Naruto said.

"is she going to live doctor?" "call me doctor Shizune" "I dont know we pumped her stomach out and she had a full bottle of aspersion .

Authors note I hope you enjoyed life of a hit man

And dont forget to read and review


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5

The life of Kakashi Hatake/ sakuras past.

Warning lemon

Kakkashi got up from bed and fixed himself breakfast the thought on how his life became to be he was an orphaned as a child.

He lived on the streets of the leaf as a child he stole and shot people to get food he only injured them.

One day a man with blonde spiky hair and blue eyes noticed his talent with a gun and info gathering and stealing so he took the boy in him and his wife groomed him into a good hit man but he decided to contrite on info gathing instead and became a info breaker.

So from that day he helped gather info on bad guys and gave the info on targets to Kushina and Minato they worked as a team.

Intel kakshi lost them he and Jiraiya then raised Naruto and made him the man he is today.

He remembers when him and Jiraiya wear perverts this one time they took Naruto to the park for a picnic and saw a lady jogging they mouths watered and they ran after her leaving Naruto.

That night kakashi had a nightmare and Kushina was in it she pawned the living day out of kakashi and he changed his ways for life.

He then taught Naruto how to be a gentlemen towards women and young lady's and he helped Naruto on his missions gave him advice on how to get women.

Kakashi was like the father Naruto never had.

End of kakashis life.

Naruto then asked if he could see Sakura Shizune lead Naruto to her room he sat next to her bed crying and hoping she would live he prayed while setting there.

She then opened her beautiful jade green eyes and stated "uh wear I am I?" Naruto replied "you at the hospital" she then tuned her head and did not say another word.

Sakura thought to herself "dam this cheating bastard!" she looked pissed thou Naruto point of view.

Naruto then questioned "why Sakura! Why and try to commit suicide for?"Sakura just gave Naruto huff.

He then thought the letter and he said "sorry Sakura that I lied I am not cheating on you shika called about Ino s... s... she g... g... got w ... w... worse he spat out slowly .

Sakura eyes turned back light from a forest green to her jade color she then gave a mixed face of happiness sadness and fear.

"Shit shit shit!" she yelled now she knew that the nurses and doctors will be putting her on suicide watch and she will go to the nut house/funny farm for sure.

Sakura then looked down and noticed her hands and legs wear restrained to her bed Naruto then had a dull and sad look in his eyes "doctor Shizune said it was for your protection I tried to convince her to UN restrain you but she said it was protocol for suicide victims."

Sakura gave a small sad sulk "Naruto sorry for blaming you of cheating and sorry for worrying you about me committing suicide" she then leaned over to Naruto and kissed him on the lips she wanted to do more to him but she could not plus this was not the time or place to do so she wanted her turn since inner had shot at Naruto.

Sakura was tired so she fell asleep Naruto just sat and watched her medium sized breasts go up and down.

{Sakuras dream}

Sakura and her sister Yuri wear out at a restaurant a black van pulls up and takes Yuri "YURI!" Sakura screamed as the van drives off inside the van was Yuri tied up with three old people Danzo had Yuri tied up he put a bag over her head.

The other two wear Hommura mitokado he was driving Koharu utatane was in the pager side.

They entered an old warehouse Danzo took off the bag he had a tie and suite on with fedora hat on it was black with a feather on the side same with Hommura Koharu she had a dress on.

Danzo tied Yuri to a chair and stared beating her with his cane "wears our money? You stole" Yuri coughed up blood "I… I.. I.. s … s.. Spent it she said in-between coughs they beated her for hours.

When they were done she had cuts black eyes and burses all over her face and body danzo got tired of it and shot her in the hart and she died.

They took her back wear they kid napped her and threw her out and Sakura came out side as she heard the van speed off she had sadness and fear in her eyes.

Sakura began to cry and started shaking Yuri and begging her to get up and wake up she then had anger in her eyes and vowed to get vengeance on the people who did this to her sister.

{End of Sakuras dream}

Sakura woke up in a padded room with a stray jacket on her body.

There was a man with long blonde hair she knew him "oh Mr. Yamanka how are you?" "Not good he replied.

Sakura "oh you know about Ino?" "Yes he said" his eyes began to tear Sakura would hug him if she could he then wiped his tear and cleared his throat.

"Now let's get with your revaluation "how was your past as a child?" Mr. Yamanka asked even thou he already knew Sakura past "well Sakura began I was born on March 18th 1991".

Naruto was in a room with a mirror so he could see his cherry blossom but she looked like hell/shit her hair was matted and greasy looking she had bags under her eyes her eyes had lost their beautiful bright jade color that had life with in them.

They wear replaced with dull lifeless cold eyes and a blank stare like nobody was home look Sakura countuned" I was a happy child growing up with my father mother and sister Intel her murder".

Sakura was shaking with anger or sadness maybe both Naruto could not tell her eye began to leak tears as she had a lump of sadness stuck in her throat she began to sob uncontrollable.

Mr. Yamanka hugged her and wisperd it" will be all right "and was patting and rubbing her back to come and soothe her she counted Intel "I got my vengeance I blacked out and when I woke I was covered in blood from head to toe"

"I see" said Mr. Yamnaka then he left and told Sakura "I don't see you as suicidal he then UN tied her stray jacket and Sakura then rubbed her arms "but we want to do some tests" said Mr. Yamnaka.

Sakura had a lump of fear stuck in her throat she was shaking out of fear her eyes wear big as saucers and had fear in her eyes she thought to herself "what happens if they find out about inner?"

Naruto came in the room and hugged her he was crying "that's a sad story Sakura" she then kissed him Naruto could see worry and fear in her eyes.

She stuttered "N... Naruto t... they w want t...To r run testes on me how about inner what if they find out about her?"

They ran the tests and found nothing wrong with Sakura so they let her go and her and Naruto went to eat at ichirakus to eat.

Sakura and Naruto sat at the spot they first meet Ayame came to take their order since Sakura had sick leave and Ino was still in her coma "hey guys what can I get you?" Ayame questioned "the same order as last time" Naruto said "and I will take a chess burger stated Sakura.

Ayame handed Sakura and Naruto their order and they ate and went back to Sakuras house.

Sakura went to her bed room to rest Naruto entered in the middle of her changing she had her shirt off Naruto went up and kissed her with passion she returned the kiss Naruto pushed Sakura on the bed and got on top of her.

He started bucklering his hips up and down on Sakura lower body she let out a morn of satisfaction Naruto started kissing and licking her neck he then licked her lips she opened and the toungs fought for dominoes Sakuras tounge won in the end.

Naruto then undid her white bra and began kissing and licking her breasts he licked around her nipples they hardened Sakura pulled Naruto shirt off and kissed his chest and belly he hissed in pleasure.

He then began kissing and licking her stomach she felt a jolt of pleasure go up her spine her spine arched off the bed for a second Naruto then took her pants and pink underwear off.

He began tracing his finger around the lips of her vagina going slowly in his finger enter her core sakura was morning he went in and out slowly and and picked up speed Sakura grond at the feel he then put three in.

Sakuras, vagina got tight and she yelled "I am chumming Naruto!" she then relished her sweet sexual justices on Narutos hand he took his hand out.

Sakura then stared at her juices and then started licking and sucking his hand like an ice cream cone.

Sakura said "it tastes good" she then took Naruto pants off he put a condom on he put his cock to her lips sakura opened her mouth and Naruto ramped his cock in she choked on her gang reflex but got past it. She stared sucking and licking and deep throating his cock Naruto mornd he then took his cock out.

And rammed in her Virginia her back arched again and again as he went deeper and deeper in Sakura sakura yelled out Naruto's name "NARUTO BANG MY BRAINS OUT! " he put his cock out and put his tongue in her venial walls and licking her insides with a cycler motion Sakura moaned out of confront he stopped,

He put his cock in Sakura one last time and they both orgashimed a second time chumming on one another.

Then Naruto put the covers on them and went to sleep.

The next morning the couple got up showered and fixed breakfast then they went to see Ino Sakura talked to her" Ino I did something very stupid yesterday I tried to kill myself can you forgive?"

Ino did not respond Sakura eyes began to go dull and lifeless with no hope in side of her eyes she began to cry.

Naruto relived shikamaru he went home took a nap and got clean Naruto then called haku haku picked up his phone.

"Hello" haku said Naruto replyed "hey why don't you and your lovely bride to be come and visit me and my girl?" Harku "said that's a good idea ".

Haku packed his and fus things and headed to the leaf Shikamru came back in a hour and Naruto and Sakura left to go meet Haku and Fu. At the hotel.

"Hey "Naruto greeted "this is my lovely little cherry blossom" Naruto said Sakura then gave haku and Fu a grin "hello" she then gave a blush that Naruto called her his little cherry blossom.

Then Naruto and Sakura asked if Haku and Fu if they wanted to go out on a double date Haku and Fu agreed Haku and Fu went to their room to rest.

{That night}

Naruto and Haku took Sakura and Fu to the best restraint in the sand village called the sand dune Naruto knew the owner Gaara sabku and his two siblings.

A year ago Naruto cleaned some rift raft for him Naruto cleared his throat "so Haku what have you been up to?" Haku then stated "weeding plans for me and Fu.

Fu talked to Sakura about her past and how she meet Haku their food was severed by Matsuri she had medium length brown hair dark eyes and fair skin she shrived Naruto his companies their food .

After dinner the couples went back to their places.

authers :note End of chapter5 please read and review


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6

Haku's life.

Authors note warning lemon.

Haku was at the hotel thanking about how he came to meet Fu and were his life began.

Haku was born in the country of water and was sadly not wanted because of his appearance he looked like a girl but he was raised Intel he could take care of himself then he was thrown out on the streets.

He wondered and ate out of trash cans Intel he met a girl around his age she thought Hakru was a girl and let him in an all-girls house.

He stayed there for a year he was getting out of the shower one night was going to change in his room when he saw a girl in his room waiting they saw he was a male.

And they gathered his stuff and threw it out in the cold snow and they said "never come back here your pervert and freak!" Haku then gathered his stuff and seat on the curb cold.

The only things he had to his name was the cloths on his back and the bed covers and pillow and a pocket knife "what I am I?!" Haku questioned his self he then took out the pocket knife and was going to stab himself.

a hand hit the Knife out of his hands and a voice said" kid you have talent " Haku looked were the voice came from a man with bandages around his face and he had a suite on he then said "let me adopt you and become my apprentice".

The Man then said "My name is Zabuza Momochi and I will take you in as my son"

Haku then gave a grin and went with Zabuza and he taught him the basics of architect Haku then used his skills to improve his drawing.

When he was 19 he went to waterfall country and went to a college there and he meets Fu he bumped in to her.

"OH sorry" Haku said and he got up and held his hand out then Fu took his hand and got up they then picked their books up and Haku asked "do you want me to take you out for dinner?".

Then Haku takes her out for dinner got to know each other better then after dinner he took her home.

After Haku graduated from college he then went in the underworld business of helping hit men get in to their target's he made great money at it and loved the job of getting rid of bad people.

A Year later Haku decide to posse to Fu they were at the most classy restraint in waterfall country he then went on one knee and said "Fu will you be my wife?" Fu then began to cry and held her face and shook her head yes.

Then Haku Snapped out of his thanking as he stared at his soon to be wife in a reviling and see thou lingerie she had a seductive look on her face tell Haku to come and have some fun.

Lemon starts.

Haku kissed Fu passionately and forcefully she moaned at the touch of their lips molding Haku went down to her neck and started kissing and suck on it Fu's back arched she yelled out Haku's name .

Haku then took her bra off and began caressing and licking her breasts she let out a moan of pleasure Haku went down lower to her stomach and caressed and licked it Fu's backed arched every second harku did that.

Harku went down to Fu's underwear they were wet Haku put his mouth on her underwear and pulled them off with his teeth he then saw how wet her lips of her womanhood was.

Haku put one finger in his finger slipped in very easy since she was wet he went slow but as the seconds went by he increased his speed.

Haku then put two more in Fu was panting like a dog in heat Haku then stopped and Fu let out a cry of disappointment.

Fu then took Haku's pants off and underwear he then put a condom on and slowly went in his love.

Haku then picked up speed his manhood went faster in and out of Fu she yelled in glee and her back arched she then cumed on Haku's manhood.

Haku took his manhood out and Fu opened her mouth Haku put his manhood in her mouth Fu sucked it and licked it like ice cream she tasted her own sexual juices .

Then Haku and Fu went to sleep.

End of lemon.

The next day Haku and Fu went to go eat breakfast at the diner were Sakura worked at Fu notched the waitress she was working her ass off.

So after their meal Fu went up to Teuchi and asked if she could help he replied "you can take Sakura's place she's on sick leave".

Haku went back to the hotel and Fu followed and she went to bed early she had work to start the next day at the diner.

Fu got up and went to work she learned very quickly and before she knew it her shift was over she began walking to the hotel.

Fu was walking alone Intel she was pulled in an ally and Fu felt a knife to her throat and a womanly voice Say "give me all your money or you will die!" Fu then slowly put her hand in her purse and took out the money.

The women took the money and pushed Fu on the ground and began to run Fu saw a red cloud jacket on her upper body.

Fu then called nine one one and then Haku she gave her statement to the cops and then went to the hotel and Haku come her down.

With Sakura.

Sakura herd the news of Fu and was going to go see her and pick up some grocery's she left her house.

She decided to walk since it was a nice day out Sakura had a bad feeling she was being followed.

She looked behind her and Saw a guy with a suite and sun glass on Sakura then picked up speed and began running the guy ran after her she then tripped over her own feet and hit her head on a steel blue Mail box she hit the ground .

Then the guy called someone on his phone and said "sir I have the girl she hit her head on a mail box she's still alive and she may have amnesia.

"Good" said the voice "now we don't have to kill her bring her back with you I have devilish idea in mind for the poor girl".

The guy took her back to his boss's home Sakura woke up in a bed two women walked in one had Brown hair in Chinese buns the other women had long black hair to her back and snow white skin the women with brown hair had tan skin.

The women with black hair said "my name is Miss Hinata Uchiha are you ready for work Miss Summer spring ?" Sakura just gave a confused look at the two women.

"where I am I and who I am I?" she questioned "Hinata told you your Name is summer spring said the tan skinned girl and she said my name is Ten Ten Hyuga "

"yes mams " Said the now newly dubbed Summer "hear put this on" said Hinata she threw Sakura a maids uniform Sakura then put it on.

"how did I get here?" asked Summer Ten Ten answered "you have worked for us a year now and oh its time for our husbands wine pleas be a doll and give it to them".

Sakura then went to the wine cellar and got out a 1467 bottle of wine she thought a fine year she put it on the tray and entered her boss office and said "here you go Mr. Uchiha and Mr. Hyuga Sakura then placed the two glass on the table and poured the bottle they thanked her and she left to do other house work.

The black haired man then laughed "haaaha" "this is a great plan Sauske we don't have to kill her now we can make her our little maid ".

Sauske then said "we need to keep everything on the down low even that blonde who failed us Neji " then their wife's walked in.

"We are having her scrub the toilets for us "Hinata said then Ten Ten gave a giggle at the looks Sakura was making.

Meanwhile with Naruto.

Naruto was getting worried about his love she's been gone for an hour so he called Haku Haku answered "hello" "have you seen Sakura?" "Sadly no "Haku stated.

Then Naruto hung up his phone and started looking all over the leaf but could not find her he then called Jiraiya Jiraiya answered "hey!" Naruto then said I need more info try looking under crime families who have a vendetta ageist Sakura"

Jiraiya then looked in to it and a hit came up "here you go two families have become one the Uchiha and hyuga and they hired you".

All the Info flooded Naruto's mind he then went to his place and loaded his guns Kakashi came in the room and Said "Naruto what are you doing?"" I am going after the Uchiha and Hyuga crime Family!" he said with rage in his voice.

Kakashi then helped Naruto get everything loaded.

Meanwhile with Sakura.

"Summer!" Sakura herd her new name she ran in to the huge dying room were Mr. and Miss hyuga and Uchiha asked for "yes sirs and mams" Sakura questioned? "Pleas clean the dishes Now! Roared TenTen "yes Miss Tenten" replied Sakura.

As she hurried with the dishes then both couples Laughed as Sakura left the room "its great not having to pay her" said Sauske then they all went to bed Sakura went back to the bed she awoke from.

Naruto notched it was late and he did not know were Sakura at so he went to bed and would thank about it later.

Sakura woke up the next morning and fixed breakfast for her boss Hinata then stated " I would like you to go clean the yard " "yes Mam" Sakura then was heading to the front yard when she passed Sauske and Neji's office she herd them over talking about some one .

"Sauske what do we do Naruto will start looking for Sakura soon!" Neji yelled out Sakura then began to have a headache as soon as her and Naruto's names her mentioned.

Sakura stumbled to the front door while holding her head she opened it and blacked out at the entice .

A hour later.

Sakura woke up in a cell on a bed "well well looks like the little mouse stuck her nose were it did not belong said a dark laced voice Sakura eyes then adjusted to the darkness she saw one of her captures.

Sakura then gave a smug grin and said " what you going to do kill me!?" "Yes but that is if you remember what you saw if you don't then you going to be mine and my wife's and partners play toy/maid to the day you die or we will sell you into slavery.

Sakura had fear in her eyes she quivered at the site of Sauske she then sat back down and stayed quite her capter then took that as his cue to leave.

Sakura laid their thanking of her past but at the same time her head hurt .

Then she heard a voice in her head "hey Sakura it will be ok I only know what truly happened that day you tranford it to me"

"Inner is that You?" Sakura questioned "yea now get some sleep" Sakura then drifted off to sleep.

Sakura's dream.

Sakura was walking down the street to the dock she saw a car and two men coming out of a building one man had long brown hair and snow white skin the other had pale skin and black hair.

They put a dead body in the trunk and a guy came out saying he would pay his and the dead guys depts but the black haired man took a gun out and shot the other guy he feel in a puddle of his own blood.

Sakura gasped at the scene then both men heard Sakura and saw her face peeking out of the corner Sakura then ran.

Sakura woke up in a cold sweat and found food on the floor she ate it.

A:N this is the end of chapter 6 I hope you enjoyed it. And yes I know I left you on a cliff hanger.

heres the order i am going to finsh my fics in first life of a hitman then a Jinchurkis life then hart of a cheating blond and fianly the reaper and the detective


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7

Sakura's fate.

Aouthers note lemon at the end.

Sakura was in her cell just seating looking at a corner thanking when she will be saved by Naruto she loved the blonde with all her hart and soul.

Then Hinata came down and said "it's time to work do you know eney thing?" as the smart women she was she decide to play dum.

"No" Sakura replied then Hinata took keys out of her pocket and unlocked the cell Sakura got up and followed Hinata up to sauske's office.

Sauske then gave a twisted grin and he told his wife to leave she left Sakura then put a scowl on her face and said "I hope Naruto kills you!" Sakura said with disgust she then spit in Sauske's face.

Sauske got enraged and grabbed Sakura and twisted her arm she cried out a yelp of pain "ah" Sauske then said "that's it Bitch" he then hit Sakura in to a wall.

Sauske then whispered in her ear "I have a great idea" he then chuckled and let go of Sakura she looked and saw no mark.

Sakura then got up and went to work she hated this but she knew she had to buy time so Naruto could save her.

Meanwhile with Naruto.

Naruto did some research and found out were the Hyuga and Uchiha mansion was it was in the county side Naruto packed everything and left for the mansion.

Sauske then made a call "Hello" said a voice on the other end of the phone Sauske then said "brother I have a business deal for you I have a good looking beauty are you interested?" "Is she a virgin? Or does she know her way around the bed?".

Itachi asked "I don't know brother sorry does it matter?" Itachi replied "not really"

"Fine it's settled" Sasuke said he then hung up the phone and gave a wicked grin at the thought of Sakura being Itachi's slave.

Naruto made it to the mansion but sadly could not figure a way to get in "Dam !" Naruto whispered he gritted his teeth in anger and frustration he wanted to save his love so bad.

After Sakura's work was done a guard took Sakura back to her cell the guy pushed Sakura in she stumbled to her bed and gave a huff then she seat on the bed with her knees to her chest.

Then Neji brought Sakura her dinner "eat up you need your strength "Neji stated Sakura picked up the food and threw at Neji.

He then went in the cell and pined Sakura on the bed and kissed her and then he went out of the cell and locked it "theirs your punishment" he said Sakura then spat to get his taste out of her mouth.

With Naruto.

Naruto then waited Intel dark he then sneaked in the mansion and buged every room except the bed rooms and he exited the house and back in the woods were he made camp.

The next day.

A big limousine pulled up at the gates of the Hyuga and Uchiha manner a man with long black hair and black Cole eyes stepped out and entered the mansion.

Sauske then hugged his brother and greeted him Naruto was also listening in on everything.

"So weares my new slave" Itachi questioned Hinata then said with a dark grin on her face "she's in the dungeon pleas follow me and ten ten wile Sauske will be down in a moment ".

Hinata and ten ten lead Itachi down to where Sakura was kept Sauske and Neji then came down and they opened the cell door.

Itachi entered and circled Sakura like a pack of wolfs would circle their pray.

He stared at Sakura he then stopped in front of her and then took his hand to her chin and held it.

he opened her mouth to examine her teeth she was going to bite him but Itachi squeezed her right breast to get her attention Sakura yelped in pain"ah".

Then there was gun shots heard Sauske and Neji got their guns and went upstairs they both saw blood and body's every were.

Meanwhile in the dungeon

Sakura was pinned down on her bed by Hinata and Ten Ten she was struggling "Uh let me go!" she growled Itachi then put his finger in Sakura's womanhood she yelled out in pain "ahhh" "so You're not a virgin you will still do" and then Itachi gave Hinata his million dollars .

Naruto herd her painful shriek Naruto got angry "Uchiha Hyuga! Your bastards will pay!" He yelled Sasuke then gave a smirk behind his desk and yelled back at Naruto and said "Haruno is my brother's now! " Naruto then ran to the office door.

And fired his glock 19 at the desk Sauske and Neji got on the ground they then blindly fired Naruto then gave a smirk and pressed a button and a little red dot in

The middle of the desk flashed red Sauske and Neji saw this but before they could move the explosion went off.

It was heard all the way to the dungeon then Itachi and now the two widows to be took that as their cue to leave then dropped Sakura and ran out a hidden passageway.

Naruto ran down to the cell and hugged Sakura she cried and told him what Itachi did to her Naruto then pat and rubbed her head and said" it's going to be OK" Naruto then took Sakura to her home.

She got a shower she had not bathed in three days she stayed in a smelly dungeon for three days Naruto then decide it was truth time for him and Sakura Sakura came out of her room with a robe and trowel over her hair.

Naruto then gave a worried look "what's the matter Naruto? Sakura questioned with a confused look on her face.

Naruto then said" Sakura I have not been 100% truthful to you my real job is a hit man I kill people "he then threw a folder on the coffee table Sakura picked it up.

And then looked at it it was a picture of her and the file was hers she had a shock look on her face and she said "were you going to kill me? "Yes I tried" Naruto said with guilt in his voice and on his face.

"GET OUT! NEVER COME AROUND ME OR SPEAK TO ME AGAIN! Sakura screeched Naruto then got up and was going to say "b OUT!" Sakura said with venom in her voice.

Naruto then left with tears in his eyes and went back to the hideout their Kakashi saw the look on his son figures face he then said "you told her the truth"" yea "Naruto stated.

Naruto then went to his room and thought about how to make this up to Sakura he loved her he then called Shika shikamaru herd his phone ring.

Shikamaru answered his phone" hey Naruto" Naruto then said "I need your help I told Sakura the truth about my job and she's Pissed with me!'

"Ok Naruto come down and buy some roses and apologizes and tell her you could not kill her"

"Thanks shika" Naruto then went to buy some roses and decide to show her his place.

He knew where to find her at the hospital visiting Ino Naruto snuck up behind Sakura and kissed her neck a chill went down her spine he whispered "guess who?".

Sakura growled and gritted her teeth and Said "Naruto" he then went around in front of her and was on both knees and a bouquet of red roses and said" Sakura when I tried to kill you I could not and the moment I meet you I feel for you and I love you and promise to stop being a hit man". Sakura's face lightened up and said "OH Naruto I forgive you!" She then kissed his lips Naruto grinned.

He then said "I want you to come to my house for dinner tonight"

"OK" Sakura said then Naruto left and Sakura just told Ino what just happened.

That night.

Sakura pulled up at Naruto's house it was huge she then knocked on the front door Naruto answered and took Sakura to the dining room and there was two plates of spaghetti Naruto then pulled Sakura's chair out and she took her seat.

They both ate in quite then Naruto said "Sakura I have a surprise for you" "You do!" Sakura said with excitement in her voice she then followed Naruto to his bedroom.

He then pulled out a compartment on his night stand their seat a small black box.

Sakura held her face and began to tear Naruto then said "take it Sakura did as she was told and opened the box it was a ring.

Naruto then took it and went on one Knee "will you marry me Sakura Haruno?" Sakura then shook her head yes.

Lemon starts here.

Naruto then kissed Sakura with passion she returned the kiss they both feel on Naruto's bed.

Naruto went down and began sucking licking and nibbling her neck Sakura let out a morn.

Sakura then took Naruto's shirt off and she began kissing his chest Naruto huffed out of pleasure Naruto took Sakura's shirt and black bra off and began rubbing her right breast and caressing her left and licking and sucking it she yelled out Naruto's name.

Sakura kissed Naruto's stomach and his navel his back arched Naruto then kissed and licked Sakura's belly and navel and then took her pants and underwear off and put a finger In Sakura's womanhood.

Sakura began to breath heavy he then added two more Sakura back arched four times she then yelled "IAM CUMEING!" Sakura then had her first orgasm she cumed all over Naruto's hands he then sucked the cum off Sakura's juices tasted so well.

Sakura then looked down at Naruto's member it was thick and long she began stroking his member with her hands Naruto shuddered in pleasure he began to feel himself cum then Sakura put her mouth on Naruto's huge member.

She sucked and deep throated Naruto then relished he yelled "I AM CUMMING!" he then cumed in her mouth she swallowed it and loved the taste of his juices.

He then put his member in Sakura's women hood he went slow and began going faster every second he felt the peruse in his manhood and Sakura's walls began to squeeze hard they both felt their peruse and then they orgasm at the same time.

Naruto took his member out and Sakura grabbed it and licked the head to the shaft of Naruto's member then Naruto put the covers on them.

End of lemon.

Naruto then Said "we need to go to the Lia to enter their witness protection Intel Sauske and Neji's wife's are caught and brother /in law" Sakura then said " I agree but I hate to leave Ino" Sakura pouted .

"I know Naruto said he then kissed his love goodnight.

The next day.

Naruto and Sakura went to see agent Hiruzen Sarutobi Naruto and Sakura then seat and talked to agent Sarutobi "how may I help you Naruto and miss?"

Naruto then said "we need to enter witness protection Sakura as witnessed a crime but I killed the two who did the crime but the two men have wife's and one as a brother still on the lose"

"Ok you two will enter witness protections but one condition for you Naruto you have to quite being a hit man"

"Agreed" Naruto replied then the young couple singed the papers and packed their stuff and moved to wave Naruto's mom's homeland.

A year later.

Naruto and Sakura had new names and was married newly weed couple but they both knew that they was still out their.

Meanwhile.

Somewhere in the land of fire "I want that pink haired bitch pay! For my husband's death!" yelled Hinata enrage "Yea and do we have some time alone with her to catch up" said a man with a black jacket with clouds on them and he had orange hair and purple eyes with rings in them.

Itachi then said "yes you will pain and you may kick her in the gut and that's it Hinata after all you husband selled her to me as a new slave.

The end?


End file.
